Untitled
by lizzyliz95
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so if you want to read you can. will contain alcohol usage and mild language... Edward20/Bella18 all human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight Stephany Myer does I just made up this story!**

**This is my first FF so hopefully its good :P**

**Srry if someone else has a story like this I found it started in one of my notebooks from a year ago.**

**Please R&R**

**Prolog**

Hello my name is Bella Cullen soon to be Mason I live in Seattle Washington with my soon to be husband and kids. I'm going to tell you my story I might warn you though some parts might not be for younger ears. Well here we go.

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I wonder what Edwards doing rite now… probably hanging out with my brother Emmet or something. Ugh school is so boring. Biology is the worst… "MISS SWAN! MISS SWAN! Are you day dreaming in my class again. This is you're final warning next time I catch you you're going to the principals office." Oops he sounds really mad…

Eww Newton is staring at me. Man how I hate that kid. Jebus I'm in a pissy mood.

'BRIIIIIING' finally class is over I can go home now. I started going through my purse to find my car keys but I cant find them. There they are.

As I am walking out to my car I see Newton sitting on my baby. "What do you think your doing Newton get the hell off my baby!"

Hey don't judge if you had a Midnight Black Lamborghini Gallardo Nera 929 You would be pissed at him to. My baby's so pretty all the boys still practically drool over her when I drive in every day and I got her for my sixteenth birthday from my uncle Aro. "Mike get off my car rite now or ill rip your dick off and shove it down your throat."

Ya I'm a bitch. But there is no other way to get rid of all these stupid little boys around here.

"Oh come on Bells-" I interrupted him before he could say any thin else.

"Don't you ever call me that."

"Why? Never mind. I was wondering if you would by any chance wanttogoonadatewithme?"

"What was that I didn't understand?" I asked sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Um w-wo-would y-you go on a d-da-date w-wi-wit me?" Newton stuttered. I almost laughed at this but in not thaaaat mean. Ha Ha.

"Sorry Mike but I'm seeing someone else rite now." Wow that sounded way to nice. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to hurry." I didn't wait to hear his reply I jumped into my car and pealed out of the parking lot.

I don't really want to go home and I think mom and dad are out of town so I think I'll go to Edward's. Emmet is with Rosalie so I don't have to worry about him being there.

I'll park my car at my house and just walk over to Edwards after all it is only across the street. As I was walking to his door I tripped over a toy. "What the hell." I mumbled. "Whatever"

As I got closer to the house I could hear giggling coming from inside. It sounded like a little girl what the hell. I opened the door and quietly walked in trying to not make a sound. The sight in front of me shocked me like none other. There was a little girl that looked just like Edward. I can't believe that he would keep something this big from me.

As Edward saw me he put the little girl down and started walking towards me. "Bella. What do you need." He said in a tense voice. His eyes shone with fear as I looked at him then the little girl and back at him then started backing up. "Let me explain."

"No," I shook my head not believing what I was seeing.

"I just stopped by to see if you could help me with some homework but I can see your busy so I'll be leaving now. Goodbye Edward." I said with venom dripping off of my every word. "Oh and don't worry about me I'll be getting a new tutor. See you around." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

Edward just stood there with his mouth wide open. When I saw the hurt look in his eyes I instantly felt guilty but then the little girl asked her _daddy_ what was wrong and the guilt went rite away. Then I saw a blond lady walking out of the kitchen which just got me madder. So he was cheating on me to. FUCK HIM! To think I gave up smoking and drinking for him. Hmm time to bring the old stuff back out. I walked back to my house and decided to call Jake my old friend on the rez.

"Bells!"

"Hey Jake."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you and the boys were having any parties soon."

"We aren't having one till next week but this week I hear Paul is throwing one at his place tonight."

I smiled at this Paul always had great parties and he was a great hook up to.

"Hmmm. Do you think I could join you guys?"

"Hell yeah You haven't partied with us in months!"

"Ha yeah well I broke up with Edward and plan on showing him what he's going to miss!"

"Well then we'll pick you up at six."

"Bring all the guys!"

"Okay whatever you say Bells HaHa. I'll see you in a little bit."

"See ya."

**A.N. next chapter will be the party and maybe Alice will be in it too! Well now its 4 in the morning so I should prolly go to bed cuz I'm goin to a concert today lolz it's The Forerunners and Alive in Me**

**Anyways please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight Stephenie Myer does I just made up this story!**

**Sorry its been so long this is the first chance I've had to get on the computer I've been camping and in Vegas!**

**Please R&R**

I started to get ready for the party. I put on some black Tripp skinny jeans and a scary kids scaring kids band t **(I love that band… I 3 screemo/music) **and some 6 inch stiletto heal boots on. I flat ironed my hair till it was pin straight and messed it up a little for a care free look then started on my make-up. My lipstick was a nude color then I did smoke eye with heavy eyeliner. Then I put on some perfume that smelled like cotton candy.

I went down stairs and could here Charlie with one of his sluts oops I mean girlfriends. Ever since mom left us he is always with some stupid bimbos that only want him for his money. Oh did I mention that my dad is the most successful Hollywood producer so we're hella rich.

I looked at the clock and it says that it was 5:50 so Jake and the guys should be here soon so I went and got my purse and put my

I-Pod and I-Phone (that I take every where with me) in along with my money and driver license.

As I was walking down the stairs I heard Jake pull up so I walked out side to meet him.

As I walked out Jake and wolf whistled at me so I flipped him off. Jake is like my brother and I love him but sometimes I think he likes me a little more than that I mean don't get me wrong Jake Is hott but he's just not my type.

**(I don't feel like writing the drive and crap so I'm gumma skip to the party :P)**

I was walking through the crowd trying to find Paul put ended up by the drinks so I decided to get my strawberry vodka that Paul knows to buy for me haha. As I was looking in the cabinet someone came and wrapped there arms around me. I was about to kick who ever it was were the sun don't shine **(lol inside joke) **when I noticed that it was Paul and he had my vodka YESS! Turning around in his arms I grabbed the vodka and started to make out with him and he led me into his room with out saying anything. Hmmm he must be really horny usually we dance and stuff for a while before we go to his room.

"Long time no see Swan" Paul said with a smirk on his face. "What's been keeping you? You missed my last party." He started kissing my neck mmm that's one of my biggest turn on spots only him and Edw- no I refuse to think of him.

"I was with tat stupid prick and he wouldn't let me go!"

**(There would be a lemon here but I don't want to write sorry if you wanted one but it if someone else does feel free to)**

I woke up in Paul's eyes feeling a little sore haha we went at it like crazy last night! That thought made me smile. I started to get dressed trying not to be loud as to not wake Paul up.

I was cursing my self to high hell when I accidentally tripped as I was putting my boots back on. Paul opened his eyes and groaned "Why are you up Bella it's to early"

"I have to get back before Charlie wakes up. I'll see you next time I'm in town." I leaned over and went to give him a little kiss but put he pulled me on him and deepened it.

"Do you need a ride I think Jake and them left and you rode with them here?"

"Shit I forgot." I smacked my forehead as Paul chuckled at me, "Could you give me a ride please?" I said with my best puppy pout.

"Haha ya just a sec and I'll get some clothes on."

I was the only one that saw this side of him and I loved it… he was a jerk to everyone else.

"K thanks." I said as I gave him another kiss. Everyone thinks we would make a cute couple but we both know we wouldn't work so we just hook up all the time and let me tell you he is the best lay you could get if he will. He is really picky about the girls he gets with.

We walked out to his 'Toyota Tundra Midnight Rider Tundra Tailgater' **( go to this link if you want to see the truck **./2755/4421736435_a2a8fb3493_ **:P I'm skipping the ride again sorry but I find it boring to write about) **

When he stopped in front of my house I saw Charlie's car. Great now I have to deal with him yelling at me… I know he's watching out the window so I decided to give him something to really yell about… He hates Paul…. I crawled over to Paul's seat (making sure all the windows were open) and got on him making out with him purposely being loud so 'dad' can hear haha. When I started to get up Paul handed me the rest of my vodka which I had totally forgot about. "Thank you!" I exclaimed really loudly.

I looked over to Eddies and saw him standing there watching me with a sad look on his face… I had totally forgot about him huh he looks like crap I arched my eyebrow at him and he turned around and went in his house. **(I know he prolly wouldn't be able to see her but owwes welles)**

"Bye Paul see ya around." I said.

"See ya Bella."

I got to the door and noticed I didn't have my purse shit I left it in Jake's car. The door opened as Paul drove away and Charlie stood there glaring at me he looked like he was ready to kill lolz.

"Isabella what do you think your doing leaving all night and showing up with Mr. Meraz at six in the morning?" Charlie said sounding calm despite what he looked like. Dang I'm in trouble now.

"He was just giving me a ride dad." I whined. We walked inside and he slammed the door shut behind us

"That's not what it looked like to me and don't try and make me forget about you being gone!"

"Were you watching me?" I yelled at him trying to sound surprised. "And I was at a party if you really need to know."

"Yes I was and I was worried sick about you I've called your phone about twenty times I even called Alice and she said she hasn't seen you yet and you wouldn't answer her calls either." he said with a desperate and sad look on his face.

I sighed knowing I was off the hook. "I know and I'm sorry dad but I accidentally left my purse in Jake's car."

"What got into you Bells you've been so good lately what happened?"

"It's nothing dad I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Now can I go to get my purse from Jake please."

"Ok and yes be safe don't get into any trouble… I'll be gone for a week so you know the rules no parties and no boys over."

"K bye dad I'll see you when you get back"

"Bye sweetie" He said as he walked out the door with his bags.

I went up stairs and took a short shower and got dressed and did my hair and makeup.

I grabbed my keys and left making sure to lock the door.

When I got to Jake's I saw Billy on the porch and smiled.

"Hey Billy"

"Hello Bella"

Billy worked with my dad sometimes. Charlie and Billy have been best friends since they were little so he was like another dad to me. He's the one that comforted me when my mom left and my dad was ignoring me. Like I said Charlie took it really hard when she left he went into a Zombie like state when she left it was months before he started to 'wake up'**(Sound familiar haha I couldn't help it lol sorry bout all the A.N.s)**

"Is Jake here?"

"Ya he's in the garage. You can just head back there if you want I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"K thanks Billy. It was good to see you again."

"No problem and you too."

I headed back to the shop as we all called it and I could hear a bunch of people messing around. The guys must be hear great ugh well I guess I'm stuck here for a while.

"Heeey!" I shouted so everyone could hear me.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Quil shouted.

" Aww thanks I love you to Quil." I said sarcastically as everyone laughed. "Jake where's your car?"

"Good to see you too Bells."

"Ya it has been for ever hasn't it?" I said pretending I didn't know he was being sarcastic.

"Haha ya. Its over there." he said pointing to the left.

"Thanks." I walked over to his car and tried to open the door but it was locked. "Jaaaakeee it's locked give me the keys." I half yelled half wined pouting at him.

"Here." He threw the keys at me and they almost hit me but I jumped out of the way and in doing so I fell rite on my ass.

I heard someone snigger and glared over at them and saw Jared I smiled as he winked at me. He's another one of my hookups. Hmmm I need to get his number before I leave maybe he can come over sometime.

I got up and picked up the keys to un lock the car. I looked in the back seat but couldn't find my purse.

"Jake have you seen my purse?" I asked very loudly so he could hear me over all of the guys.

"It was on the door." He yelled not even bothering to look over.

I turned to look in the door and I felt someone behind me so I turned around and jumped because Jared was like rite next to me… I was really jumpy and clumsy today… he smiled at me and grabbed me so I wouldn't fall. We were really close and I could feel his boner pressed against me. I smiled up at him and pulled him down to me to kiss him.

"Come with me to my place my dads gone for the week so I have the house all to my self." I whispered to him.

"Well then how can I refuse that I'll tell jake I'm leaving and meet you at your car." he said quietly.

"K see you."

I grabed my purse and started to leave. "Bye guys!" I yelled at everyone.

I heard a chorus of bye Bella behind me.

I got in my car and checked my phone noticing I had 26 missed calls and 9 text messages. The calls were from Charlie, Alice and Edward. 6 of the txt were from Alice asking were I was I texted her back saying sorry I had lost my phone and I was at Jake's. The other 2 were from Edward so I just erased them.

Jared opened the door climbed in and started kissing me I laughed and told him to be patient then started driving home.

As we were driving up I noticed a car that I had never seen before in the drive way. Hmmmm who in hell could that be and they are obviously in the house already so who is it.

I parked in front of the house instead of going to the garage because I want to know who is in my house. I mean it couldn't be Emmett he said he was going to see Rose in Chicago and Aro and everyone were just here so its not them.

"Are you going to stay here or are you going to come inside." I said as I got out of the car.

He smiled and said "Well I want to cumm inside of you." I rolled my eyes at him. Guys can be so immature.

I went to go inside and the door was unlocked. What the fuck now I know someone's here because we never leave the doors unlocked except when we're here and dad is gone for the week.

I walked in and could hear voices coming from the kitchen and they sounded really familiar.

"Hello?"

"BELLS." I heard someone yell

I walked in the kitchen and couldn't believe it "Oh my gosh! When did you get here….

**Sorry but you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out who it is I'm still debating who it should be Tell me you're ideas and I might use them. Well it's 2:30 and I'm going to bed. Again sorry for taking so long. Hope you liked this chapter. Not sure when I'll update again cuz I'm at a family reunion and I'm going up to Washington for a while.**

**Please review.**


End file.
